ONLY YOU
by Hunnah
Summary: Sehun dan luhan mereka berdua bagaikan langit dan bumi yang berjauhan tetapi saling mendamba satu sama lainnya. / "kau menyakitiku hun" GS .RnR. DLDR (EDISI HUNHAN) CHAP 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Drama komedi yang selalu dapat menghibur banyak orang tapi entah kenapa tak dapat menghiburku. Entah lukaku yang terlalu sakit atau hiburan itu yang tak dapat membuatku tertarik. Ya mungkin saja, karena hanya kau yang dapat membuatku memalingkan muka untuk melihatmu.

 _Ya hanya kau._

Seoul

Winter 08.00 P.M

Jalanan dan salju mungkin bukan kombinasi yang pas bila disandingkan. Satunya membuat hal indah dan satunya lagi selalu dirutuki banyak orang karenanya. Seperti halnya kita kan, _baby?_ Satu dipuja karena keindahanya dan satu di maki karena nasibnya.

 _Namun bukankah kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu, baby? Lantas kenapa kau tak mampu bertahan untuk bersamaku baby?_

Lelaki itu berjalan diatas tumpukan putih salju yang menggunung di sisi jalan yang dia lewati. Kaki panjang dengan sepatu mahal dan jas hitam yang mahal terlihat pas terpasang ditubuh tegap yang dapat menghipnotis kaum hawa yang melihatnya. Namun tak ada yang tahu bahwa tubuh tegap itu telah menyimpan banyak sekali luka, luka karena _dia_ tentu saja.

Dia yang kau puja.

Dia yang selalu menjadi alasan mu untuk bertahan.

Dan dia juga lah yang telah mengajarkan mu untuk setia.

Setia padanya

Setia mendambanya

Setia tak berpaling menatapnya

Setia menanti kehadiranya

Dan setia untuk terluka karenanya.

Karena dialah satu-satunya orang kau ijinkan untuk menyakitimu walau tanpa alasan sekalipun. Benarkan itu _oh sehun?_

 _Ya benar, hanya dia._

Lantas mengapa engkau sekarang bersedih eh oh sehun? Sedangkan dia yang kau tunggu akan datang sebentar lagi?

 _Bukan dia takkan pernah datang bila aku tak datang menemuinya._

Oh bearkah. Lantas siapa yang sedang supirmu jemput itu oh sehun? Bukankah _dia_ adalah kekasihmu yang telah kau tunggu?

 _Bukan, dia hanya orang asing._

Oh jangan bercanda padaku tuan. Semua orang juga telah mengetahuinya, jika siapapun orang yang menaiki kendaraan yang biasa kau gunakan berarti dia juga berarti untukku.

 _Percayalah, bukan_ dia _yang kunanti,_ dia adalah dia _yang lain yang tak pernah ku harapkan kedatangannya. Dan jika kau memiliki seorang yang kau sebut ibu, dan terus memaksamu untuk menjemput orang yang tidak kau harapkan dengan seribu alasan nya, ku yakin kaupun akan berfikir seperti aku._

Sebab itukah kau kini berjalan kaki dan tak menaiki mobil mewahmu itu, oh sehun.

 _Ya, seperti itulah. Lagian berjalan seperti ini menjadikanku menginggat akan sosok dia yang selalu mengisi setiap rongga otakku, walau kau harus percaya dia tak hilang sedetikpun dari dalam otakku._

Ya aku percaya itu.

Langkah pasti penuh pesona itu tak lantas membuatnya tampak seperti model yang bergaya di catwalk dunia. Langkahnya terlalu statis dan tak memberi kesan menggoda walau pada kenyataanya banyak yang tergoda kepadanya. Sore ini setelah selesai dari kegiatan kantor yang sangat memuakkan, dia bergegas untuk pulang ke apartemennya untuk sekedar makan mandi dan tidur.

Tak ada yang special lagi kegiatan sehari-harinya, hanya bangun-kekantor-pulang-tidur begitu berulang setiap hari, monoton? Ya memang. Namun sore ini berbeda karena orang-yang-kau-sebut-ibu itu datang dan mengatakan -menyuruhmu- agar kau dengan senang hati dan penuh senyuman menjemput kekasih -pilihan ibumu- dibandara karena dia baru saja pulang.

Sehun tentu saja telah menolak menolak dengan keras malah. Namun siapapun tahu tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan ibumu termasuk kau sendiri. Benarkan, _oh sehun?_

 _Benar. Benar dan dengan terpaksanya aku harus pulang berjalan dengan sopirku yang pergi menjemput jalang itu._

Oh Sehun, nama itu telah lama terkenal dari banyaknya pebisnis muda di korea selatan. Selain ketampanan dan kekayaan yang melimpah, dia juga terkenal akan kejeniusannya dalam mengelola perusahan yang telah dia dirikan. OL Company namanya, perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang property dan produk rumah tangga ini telah membuatnya menjadi seorang pebisnis muda yang jenius tanpa adanya campur tangan dari OH Grup yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya.

Perusahaan yang dia dirikan dengan harapan mampu mempertahankan dia disisinya tanpa pernah merasa takut akan sosok lain yang menginginkanya. Namun sekarang sia- sia karena dia sendirilah yang telah mengantarkan wanitanya ke dekapan pria lain.

"oi oh sehun, sedang apa kau berada disini?" teriak lelaki jangkung dengan bola mata indah yang kini tengah memeluk seorang wanita disampingnya.

"…."

Lelaki tersebut Kim Jongin atau yang lebih sering di pangggil Kai itu merasa bingung sendiri, pasalnya Oh Sehun tak akan pergi untuk sekedar melepas penat setelah _dia_ pergi dari hidupnya. Yah Kai salah satu orang yang mampu bertahan bersahabat dengan batu dingin ini selama bertahun tahun.

Dia jugalah yang telah menjadi saksi hidup dari kisah cinta antara si _batu dingin_ dengan _rusa putih_ milik oh sehun itu.

"kau tak medengarku? oh baiklah kurasa Oh Sehun perlu untuk berbagi dengan alam sekitarnya" ucap kai, dia tak memperdulikan wanita yang dengan kuat dia dekap karena sedari tadi wanitanya meronta ronta.

"pergilah kai, kurasa baby soo mu itu tak lagi mampu menghirup udara yang sama denganku" akhirnya sehun pun mengeluarkan suara mahalnya. Dia memandang wanita itu, Do kyungsoo namanya. Kekasih tercinta dari kai. Dia tahu -bukancumatahu- bahwa wanita yang kini didekap oleh sahabatnya itu tak lagi menanggapnya sebagai orang yang pantas dipandang lagi.

Padahal dulu wanita inilah yang paling menyetujui hubungan antara dia dan kekasihnya -mantan- itu. Wanita dengan binar penuh kehangatan dimatanya. Wanita yang tulus mencintainya tanpa mengenal lelah Karena cacian dan wanita yang telah berpuluh-puluh kali dia kecewakan dan kesakitan, Lu Han namanya.

Sahabat tercinta dari Do kyungsoo itu telah pergi dari korea karena ulahnya, sahabat yang dia pisahkan dari sahabat-sahabat tercintanya hingga membuatnya menyandang status sebagai musuh nomer satu dari Do kyungsoo dan semua sahabat dari _Luhannya_. Tapi sehun fikir tak masalah selama dia baik saja dan terlindungi, walaupun sehun harus merasakan sakitnya jiwa raga yang tak lagi sanggup itu.

"soo, diamlah baby. Kau membuat sehun murung lagi"

" biarlah kim, dia pantas untk itu"

"do kyungsoo diamlah" kai tak akan pernah tega membentak kyungsoo, apalagi bila itu berurusan dengan luhan. Karena kai tau, selain sehun tentu kekasihnya itulah yang paling merasakan sakit.

Luhan, gadis yang dikenalkan kyungsoo dulu, jauh sebelum sehun mengenalnya. Dia adalah gadis cantik dengan surai coklat keemasan yang tentu tak dapat menandingi kecantikan dari sorot mata indahnya. Menurut kai, bila dia tak lebih dulu tergila gila dengan kyungsoo-nya, sudah pasti dia akan sangat mencintai -menggilai- seorang Luhan. Karena percayalah luhan itu mudah sekali dicintai, bukan hanya dari fisik tetapi dari hatinya juga yang selembut kapas bayi.

Mungkin karena itulah sahabatnya itu tergila gila dengan gadis cantik itu. Bagaimana tidak, Oh Sehun yang seorang Cassanova tingkat tinggi mampu ditaklukan oleh luhan dalam hitungan detik saat pertama kali kekasihnya itu mengenalkan mereka berdua.

Dan lihatlah kini seorang Oh Sehun yang sangat dipuja oleh hampir seluruh pegawainya dikantor dan sebagian media massa tampak menyedihkan dengan kantung mata hitam tebal dan tubuh kurus tak terawat itu. Semua itu hanya karena dia, luhan. Kekasih tercinta dari Oh Sehun yang kini telah pergi.

"kau tampak menyedihkan setiap harinya hun," katanya, sahabat mana yang tega melihat sahabatnya menderita.

"ya, kau pulanglah kai"

"hm? " kau juga harus pulang hun, kau butuh istirahat yang cukup kurasa -" kata kai

 _-bila kau ingin luhan kembali_

"ya kau benar, kau pulanglah dulu. Sebelum kekasihmu itu memuntahiku kai" kekehnya. Entah kenapa melihat kyungsoo yang teramat membencinya seakan-akan membuatnya dapat melihat rusa putihnya itu.

"baiklah, aku pulang hun" kata kai, bukan dia tak sadar akan keadaan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ingin memaki maki sehun, tetapi dia tak tega bila melihat sehun kembali murung karena menyesali perbuatanya, _lagi._

"hm." Sehun melihatnya, sorot penuh luka dan kerinduan yang sedari tadi ditampilkan oleh kyungsoo. Dia paham betul kenapa, karena dia pun mengalaminya

 _Setiap detik_

"hingga saat ini lu, aku menginginkanmu. Mengharap kau disini memelukku, menenangkan ku akan suara sumbangmu itu-" kekehnya, _Oh luhanku_

"lu, kau sedang apa? Sanggupkan kau merindukan ku sebegini besarnya seperti aku merindumu lu" lanjutnya, dia Oh Sehun. Pria yang kuat dan dipuja wanita namun lemah bila mengingatnya.

" lu maafkan aku, aku yang telah berfikir kau tak mampu bertahan disampingku namun ternyata aku salah lu . Ak-akulah yang tak mampu bertahan tanpa kamu disisiku lu"

Isak tangis itu datang lagi datang seakan tak pernah jenuh menemani malam sehun yang sepi dan gelap karena merindukan kekasih hatinya.

Bukankan semua kejadian ini sebagai karma mu oh sehun? Balasan akan segala tindakan yang telah kau lakukan itu?

Kau harus akui itu sehun karena semua ini tentulah-

-penyesalanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun bukankah sebuah penyesalan akan dosa, dapat merubah takdir yang telah ditentukan olehNya bila kau dapat melalui itu dengan baik, maka bersabarlah Oh Sehun. Karena barangkali -

Bahagiamu kan datang, _sebentar lagi_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continue or delete?

Give me know, what do you feel about this fanfic?


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2

.

.

.

Hope you like this chapter guys.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu sebanyak daun yang jatuh di musim gugur

Aku mencintaimu sebanyak ikan yang menetas dari telur

Dan aku akan mencintaimu sampai langit tak lagi mampu mengeluarkan warnanya.

Untukmu kekasihku, cintaku bersujud padamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _For you Mr. Oh Sehun._

 _In my bedroom, and every little morning whenever yu to be._

 _Oh sehun namamu._

 _Orang palin menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui._

 _Aku membencimu oh sehun._

 _Membencimu dengan meluap luap, membencimu dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki_

 _Benci sebenci bencinya kau sehun, hingga aku tak melihat batas kebencian terhadapmu sudah seperti apa. Oh sehun lelaki bodoh yang menjadi idola para gadis di manapun dia berada. The cassanovas yang pernah meniduri hampir seluruh populasi manusia berdada empuk. Lelaki tampan tak punya otak._

 _Itulah kau OH SEHUN-ssi_

 _Jangan menatapku seperti itu Oh, aku tak bermaksud memujimu tampan. Semua itu kata kyungsoo._

 _Oh sehun namamu. Lelaki yang menyatakan cinta pada gadis sepertiku bahkan di menit ke empat puluh kita bertemu._

 _Dengan bibir merah bekas kecupan gadis yang menatapku penuh permusuhan itu._

 _Ya gadis itu, gadis yang lima belas menit pertama kau gandeng sebelum kai mengenalkan aku padamu._

 _Jangan marah Oh, aku benar._

 _Masih teringat jelas diingatanku, bagaimana reaksi kyungsoo saat mendengar kau menyatakan cinta padaku waktu itu. dia seakan tak bernafas kau tau, mulut terbuka lebar dengan mata yang memandangmu seperti kau adalah mahluk alien yang belum pernah ditemuinya._

 _Aku sendiri tak dapat memungkirinya oh, bukan hanya dia yang terkejut. Lebih malah._

 _Karena kau tau kenapa Oh?_

 _Baiklah kau takkan tahu._

 _KAU GILA OH SEHUN bagaimana bisa aku seperti itu oh._

 _KAU GILA SEGILA GILANYA MANUSIA mana mungkin ada orang yang menyatakan cinta bahkan kepada orang yang baru ditemuinya tak lebih dari satujam yang lalu, dan kau bilang kau serius. KAU GILA OH SEHUN._

 _Untuk ukuran playboy idaman wanita sepertimu aku tak heran kau sering melakukan itu, pada setiap korbanmu oh. Kau tau aku tak percaya semua omonganmu, awalnya._

 _Tapi entah bagaimana kai menyadarkan kyungsoo sehingga kembali menjadi soo yang sering mengomel. Dia dengan senang hati menceritakan padaku bahwa kau tak pernah menyatakan cinta pada siapapun itu._

 _Shit! Benarkah itu Oh?_

 _Dan sekali lagi KAU GILA OH SEHUN._

 _Walau tak kupungkiri kau mungkin saja jatuh cinta padaku di pandangan pertama seperti si romeo pada Juliet. Walaupun aku bukan Juliet tapi aku tau kau suka padaku. Aku kan cantik. Hahaha_

 _From me Miss Lu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Terdiam lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kali, layar besar yang kini tengah menampilkan slide slide yang membosankan itu pun tak dia hirau kan. Kadang tersenyum kadangpun mendengus tak dia perdulikan.

Bahkan manusia manusia lain yang berada di depannya pun seakan tak tak terlihat dimata kelamnya.

"tuan Oh sehun, bagaimana menurut anda dengan konsep bulan ini " Tanya manager park pada oh sehun setelah selesai presentasi

Ruangan gelap dengan LCD menyala yang menampilkan bagan dan gambar tak menarik itulah menjadi satu satunya sumber cahaya diruangan itu. suara yang sedari tadi didominasi oleh orang yang didepan kini telah menghilang tak berbekas. Orang yang sedari tadi mengantuk terbangun karena suaranya, namun orang yang diajak bicara tak menunjukan tanda tanda mendengarkan. Seakan akan dunianya tak disini.

"…."

"tuan" Lagi dia panggil tak menyahut, memalingkan mukapun tidak.

"baiklah manager Park, kurasa presentasimu sudah bagus. Kirimkan berkas dan semua data yang dibutuhkan untuk proyek bulan ini. Dan harus ada dimejaku dalam 30 menit" suara parau, namun penuh dengan aura intimidasi yang kuat. Oh sehun, pria tersebut mau tak mau harus mengakhiri rapat bulanan ini bila tak ingin hayalan indah tentang _nya_ tergantikan dengan sorot ingin tahu para pegawainya.

"baik tuan"

 _Sial_!

Dia tak tahan lagi, berada diruangan ini hanya akan semakin menyiksanya. Mengingat hal manis tentang _dia_ semakin membuat dadanya sesak. namun dia inginkan itu.

Dia melangkah meninggalkan ruang rapat yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatnya berdiam mengingat _nya_ setelah sebelumnya kau memerintahkan tuan Choi untuk membereskan sisa rapat yang dia tinggalkan.

Suara langkah pelan penuh wibawa dengan stelan jas hitam mahal yang menjadi andalannya belum lagi aroma nikmat yang seakan mengiringi langkah pasti dari seorang oh sehun yang telah din anti nanti oleh pegawai wanita. Tak heran memang bila para wanita berlomba lomba untuk bisa mencuri perhatian dari seorang oh sehun, dia adalah bujang paling dinanti oleh siapapun wanita di sini.

Dengan wajah tampan tanpa senyum membuatnya terkesan misterius sekaligus menyeramkan itu memiliki sebuah pesona tersendiri untuk dinikmati. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam lift khusus CEO yang sedikit banyak mampu membuatnya rileks akan semua ini.

Dulu dia pernah menjumpai seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat keemasan yang terhimpit didalam lift penuh manusia disalah satu mall di kota ini, gadisnya itu lah penyebabnya dia menyiapkan lift ini.

Ting..

Bunyi suara lift terbuka membuatnya tersadar akan fikiran tentangnya. Dia keluar dan pergi ke satu satunya ruangan di lantai itu.

"tuan oh, Kau sudah kembali tuan. " sekretaris Hwang membungkuk rendah kearah Sehun, tubuh muda dengan wajah rupawan itu tersenyum menampakan gigi putih terawatnya. Dia mengikuti langkah Sehun dibelakangnya, mungkin saja sebentar lagi dia akan disuruh keluar dari daerah terlarang baru tuannya itu.

"hm, bawakan aku kopi" dan benar saja dia telah diusir secara halus oleh oh sehun. Oh Sehun pria sombong itu, bahkan dia menyuruh tanpa melihat orang yang disuruhnya itu. namun sebagai sekretaris kedua yang baik Hwang Zen pun mengangguk dan menuruti apa kata tuannya itu

"baik tuan"

Sebagai sekretaris yag sudah lumayan mengenal siapa itu Oh Sehun dan bagaimana wataknya, Hwan Zen tak lagi mempermasalahkan apapun keinginan dari tuanya itu, dari mulai mengurusi laporan bisnis sampai membawa laporan kematian para pesaing perusahaannya pun tak jarang dilakukannya.

Bekerja dengan manusia angkuh penuh perhitungan dalam segala sisi menjadikanya mampu menguasai keadaan demi kelancara tugas yang diberikan kepadanya. Dan bukan hal baru lagi mengingat banyaknya saingan dari dunia bisnis yang tidak sehat. Salah satunya terjadi pada beberapa puluh bulan yang lalu kesalahan fatal yang mengakibatkan kemarah terbesar seorang Oh Sehun, dimana bukan harta yang dipertaruhkan namun malaikat kedamaian mereka lah yang hilang, Lu Han.

Nama wanita itu, tak ada yang pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya, namun eksistensinya sebagai satu-satunya wanita yang memiliki diri Oh Sehun lah yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Wanita yang mampu menguasai seorang oh sehun di nyata maupun mimpi dari sehun. Dan wanita yang sangat mempengaruhi apapun didiri seorang Oh Sehun.

" _baby_ , kau sedang apa? Hari ini aku kembali mengingatmu _,baby_." Guman Sehun. Pandangan kosong kearah tembok depannya yang tampak sangat menarik itu. kurasa Sehun pantas menyandang gelar pria gila sekarang. Bagaimana tidak bila setiap jam bahkan dia tak pernah absen untuk berbicara sendiri entah itu dengan tembok maupun dengan foto kecil lusuh yang selalu berada dikantungnya.

" _baby_ , aku merindukanmu"

" _baby_ , kau ingat _baby_? Surat yang pertama kali kau berikan padaku setelah aku menungguimu keluar dari rumahmu dan kyungsoo? Dan Saat pertama kali kita bertemu dipesta itu? Saat kau dengan indahnya melangkah bersama dengan kyungsoo mendatangiku?" tak kuasa menahan senyum, Oh Sehun pria yang hampir tak pernah terlihat melengkungkan kurva dibibir tipisnya itu tersenyum. Pandangan mata kosong itu kini telah berbagi tempat dengan binar sedih yang terlihat.

"gaun merah maroon selututmu, membuatmu menjadi daya tarik yang sangat menarik. Bagaimana tidak, kau membuatku hampir memuat pemakaman umum baby. Disaat semua wanita yang datang menggunakan gaun panjang yang memeperlihatkan bentuk tubuh mereka, kau dengan indahnya mengenakan gaun cantik tersebut. Gaun seperti princess belle yang kau sukai walau dengan panjang dan warna yang berbeda." Oh sehun dan ketidak warasannya.

"hahaha kau tau _baby_ , aku seakan ingin sekali mencongkel mata para lelaki buas yang memandangmu dengan nafsu dan selangkangan yang mengeras. Bahkan aku tak sadar telah jatuh kedalam keindahanmu _baby_."

"kau apakan aku _baby_? Bahkan saat petama kalipun kita berjumpa, hanya kau yang membuatku gila sedemikian hingga baby. Kau dan arogansimu sebagai wanita yang telah membuatku mabuk tanpa bisa mencegahnya" mata itu, sewarna jelaga hitam yang tenggelam dalam pekatnya malam kini telah mengeluarkan haknya lagi.

 _Lagi_ ,ya lagi di keseribu satu malam ini mata itu kembali menangis, menumpahkan haknya untuk mengenang jiwanya yang telah pergi. Jiwa yang diambil paksa tanpa terlebih dahulu mematikan raga yang sakit karena kehilangan. Luhan adalah jiwa dari seorang oh sehun yang sombong, arogan, dan entah umpatan kotor apa yang disandangnya itu, lelaki tampan itu telah kehilangan jiwa yang dengan suka rela dia berikan pada gadisnya, luhan. Nama itu seakan menjadi candu untuknya.

Karena dimanapun ia berada hanya _dia_ yang mampu membuatmu kembali ke tempat yang kau sebut rumah, benarkan _oh sehun_.

 _Tentu saja, dialah rumahku._

 _Flashback on_

 _Seoul_

 _Summer 05.00 P.M_

" _Oh Sehun , kau harus datang kalau tidak mati saja kau oh sehun" teriak kai pada sahabatnya itu,_

 _Hari ini tepat pada pembukaan cabang perusahaan dari OH grup yang akan di pimpin oleh sehun, ayahnya Oh seryu menempatkannya untuk memimpin perusahaan cabang dulu sebelum menempati posisi sebagai presdir di OH grup. Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan di luar negeri jugalah yang menjadikan acara ini sebagai awal pengenalannya dengan seluruh kawan dan lawan yang akan dia hadapi di dunia bisnis nanti_

" _aku tak janji kai, aku banyak janji "_

 _Siapa yang tak mengenal Oh Sehun, sejak dia berada di Korea hampir setiap malam dia habiskan di night club bersama gadis sexy dan berbadan lekuk tanpa lemak berlebih. Apalagi sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu salah satu anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya tampak terlihat selalu bersama dengannya di club langganannya._

" _bullshit hun, kutau kau hanya main main dengan semua wanita itu. bahkan dengan Riu pun ku yakin kau tak serius" kai mulai jengan temannya itu tampak sangat susah kalau masalah dibujuk._

" _kang Riu, dia cantik. Badannya juga nikmat namun dia tak pantas berada di dekatku lebih lama. Selain sifat possesifnya dia juga terlalu banyak menuntut, kau tau kai bahkan dia minta dikenalkan pada ayah dan ibuku" sekali playboy tetaplah playboy begitu semboyan dari Oh Sehun yang didapatkan dari kai._

" _tapi kau tak bisa seperti itu hun, ayahmu sangat tak menyukai hal sepertii yang kau lakukan hun. Berubahlah"_

 _memang benar dulu sewaktu masih di UK dia bisa dengan bebas bermain dengan wanita yang menarik disetiap malamnya, namun sekarang sejak tiba di korea kegiatannya itu harus segera dirubah sebelum ayahnya murka._

" _tenang lah kai, aku mungkin akan berubah bila ada seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit dan mau menjadi kekasih ku " tertawa terbahak bahak dia, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kai yang menatapnya malas._

 _Mendengus, kai hanya berharap sehun akan bisa berubah bila telah menemukan kekasih hatinya._

" _ya, terserah kau saja hun. Yang penting kau harus datang bila tidak siap siap saja paman seryu akan tahu kemana ku setiap malam" seringai itu tak dapat ditutupi kai, dia puas. Cara membujuk sehun dengan mudah ialah dengan membawa nama ayahnya. Bukannya takut pada ayahnya, hanya dia terlalu menghormati ayahnya yang angkuh namun baik kepadanya itu._

 _Mungkin bila kalian bertemu dengan oh sehun kalian akan mengatakan dia adalah orang yang kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Maka siap siap saja kau merasa kecewa, oh sehun tak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Ayahnya yang walaupun menurut semua orang adalah orang yang kejam, namun bila di rumah menjadi seseorang yang sangat baik dan mencintai keluarganya. Ibunya yang merupakan wanita sosialita tak akan ragu memanjakan anak satu satunya itu dengan cinta dan harta yang melimpah._

" _SIAL KAU KIM!"_

 _-mungkin kau harus menyesali kata katamu Oh Sehun. Karena mungkin saja sang malaikat sudah turun dan menuntut semua omongan dari mu, tuan Oh._

 _Seoul_

 _Summer 08.00 P.M_

 _Harus pengharum ruangan telah terganti dengan harum dari para tamu yang hadir di acara malam ini, berupa para dewa dewi yang turun dari langit dengan pakaian kualitas terbaik yang sengaja di pesan hanya untuk malam ini._

 _Disana, tuan acara itu berdiri, bersama dengan nyonya agungnya berpose berdua dihadapan media massa yang sengaja meliput acara highclass ini. namun tampaknya hal ini tak berlaku bagi anak dari tuan acara itu, dia sedang bosan, karena ulah sahabat brengseknya itu dia harus terjebak disini diacara yang sangat membosankan._

" _hai tuan oh sehun " ucap seorang dibelakang tubuhnya._

" _oh selamat malam juga kurasa tuan kim yang terhormat"_

 _Sial! Tampaknya sahabat tercintanya itu tak merasa aura tak bersahabatnya itu, karena tanpa rasa bersalah dia tertawa. Menertawakan aku rupanya kau kim_

" _haha santai hun, aku disini sekarang. Dan kau sendirian eh hun?" seringai mau tak mau hadir di raut wajah seorang kim jongin, bagaimana tidak sehun yang biasanya dikelilingi oleh para wanita kini sendirian diacara yang dibuat khusus untuknya._

" _jangan senang dulu ki-" belum sempat sehun meneruskan omongannya. Seorang wanita datang entah dari mana dan langsung meraih lengan kanan dari Oh –keparat- Sehun itu._

 _Sial! Ini umpatan pertama mala mini yang kai keluarkan, melihat semua kontak fisik didepannya aplagi dengan seringai yang tak dapat ditutupi dari oh sehun._

" _oh tampaknya kau harus frustasi sendirian tuan kim, aku bersama dengan nona Kang Riu sekarang, sedangkau sendirian tuan" sehun menyeringai. Nampaknya bukan kesialannya mala mini._

 _Menyeringai "oh tentu saja tidak tuan, aku datang bersama wani-" tak lagi sempat melanjutkan omongannya, dari arah depan datanglah dua orang gadis yang sangat contrass kehadirannya di acara ini. um sebenarnya hanya satu yang contras._

 _Disana berdiri dua orang gadis cantik bak dewi yang turun dari kahyangan. Satu gadis mengenakan night dress hitam panjang sampai menutupi mata kaki dengan belahan dada rendah dan belah paha sampai sepuluh centi dari lutut belum lagi, cantik. Belum lagi rambut ikal gantung yang menghiasi wajah dengan makeup natural yang sangat memperlihatkan kecantikan dewasanya._

 _Bila gadis pertama menampilkan kesan dewasa, gadis kedua agaknya sangat berbeda namun nampaknya tak dapat menutupi kecantikan yang sangat memabukan para kaum adam, gaun merah maroon polos selutut dengan belahan dada tinggi yang mengekspos bahu indahnya. Muka cantik dengan bulu mata lentik dirias dengan mengagumkan sehingga menampilkan keindahan dewi aprodite dengan sempurna._

 _Lihatlah berapa banyak mata lelaki yang memangdang lapar pada keduanya, Tatapan lapar itu mengungkapkan beberapa hal. Namun jelas jelas kedua wanita itu telah menyita hampir seluruh perhatian para tamu._

" _tidak tuan oh, aku tak sendirian " entah sehun yang terlalu focus memperhatikan gadis merah itu sampai tak menyadari sahabatnya telah menggandeng wanita disampingnya._

" _kenalkan tuan oh, ini Do Kyungsoo kekasihku yang pasti sudah kau kenal" gadis tadi –kyungsoo- mengulukan tangan dengan sehun dan wanita disampingnya. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan kyungsoo salah satu composer lagu terkenal di korea, dengan lagu billiboard yang dinyanyikan oleh aktris aktris terkenal. Kemahirannya dalam dunia music tak perlu dipertanyakkan._

" _dan ini, dia Lu Han—" kai mengalihkan perhatiany dari kyungsoo ke arah samping nya._

 _Sehun merasa hilang kesadaranya, dia tak dapat mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya karena fokusnya kini telah tersedot dengan gadis merah yang kini dia tau bernama luhan._

 _Tangan halus dengan gelang warna warni itu terulur kearah sehun, tangan terindah yang pernah sehun lihat._

" _hai Mr. Oh, saya Lu Han." Sehun membeku, dunianya kini berdebar debar ketika dia menjabat tangan halus itu._

 _Flashback off_

"Kau tahu sayang aku masih merindukanmu. Disini di detik ini sayang" ketika sebuah hal yang indah nan berharga hadir dalam hidup sempurna seorang Oh Sehun, dia akan dengan segenap jiwa untuk mempertahankannya. Namun apa daya bila sang takdir mengisahkan dia tuk melakukan kesalahan yang mengakibatkan hilangnya dia yang berharga.

"luhanku." air mata kembali menetes entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

.

.

Dalam sebuah kisah dimasa lalu

Wanita hanya dijadikan sebagai pemuas nafsu

Bayang bayang dan eksistensinya sangat tak berharga

Wanita bangsawan erselingkuh

Wanita rendahan diberlakukan sebagai babu

Hal ini mungkin masih berlaku

Namun sayang kau tentu tahu

Dijaman itu ada wanita yang menjadi ratu

Seperti halnya kamu, Ratuku

Dan hati ini kan selalu jadi hambamu

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Repost

Sorry, kemarin kurang sesuai. Ini juga sih Cuma ya sedikit – banget- aku perbaharui dikit.

Syukurlah kalo kalian suka dengan cerita ini. kuharap chap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ini yah. Chapter ini dibuat mendadak dan denganide yang pas pasan.

bila kalian suka dan mengharapkan cerita ini lanjut terus jangan lupa review nya oke, ya buat penyemangat sih.

Kalo review nya banyak, kuusahakan lanjut cepet.

Sorry for typos.

Jangan lupa review ya hahaha

:D

AND THE LAST THANK YOU GUYS.


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hunnah_

 _._

 _._

 _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy this chapter_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika kau ibaratkan cintamu dengan gugusan bintang_

 _Apalah dayaku yang hanya mampu mengibaratkan cintaku bagai butiran salju yang terjatuh_

 _Kau dengan kenikmatan cinta mu pada ku_

 _Dan aku dengan pembenaran cintaku pada mu_

 _Sayang kenapa begitu?_

 _Kenapa kau terlalu indah untuk ku hancurkan?_

 _Dan kenapa aku terlalu lemah tuk sekedar melepaskan mu_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak pernah merasa semengerikan ini sebagai lelaki, dia tak pernah mengalami hal ini. dimana orang tercinta pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata padanya, membawa separuh hatinya entah kemana. Dia takkan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi, namun kini semua telah terjadi. Orang yang sangat ingin dia lindungi dengan segenap cinta telah pergi entah kemana.

Dia menopangkan kepalanya kesalah satu tangan yang bebas dari segala sesuatu yang bisa dia lempar. Kini dia benar benar terlihat seperti orang frustasi, kantung mata hitam yang menebal dan mata yang memerah menunjukan berapa lama dia menghabiskan lama waktu untuk tidur.

Menghela nafas, lelah dan letih.

Semuanya percuma, proyek milyaran dollar yang biasanya bisa membuat dia tersenyum pun kini tak lagi menarik minatnya, semua gara gara dia.

Gadis manis dengan aroma cherry yang memabukan itu .

Dia telah pergi, pergi entah kemana bersama cintanya. Cinta yang menahan dia tetap berada disisinya untuk sekian lama meninggalkan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Gadis dengan sejuta pesona yang memabukan, tingkah yang menggemaskan dan tubuh mungil menjadi candu untuknya.

Kini telah pergi meninggalkan dia seorang dalam jurang penuh kegelapan tak berdasar. Andai dia tak meninggalkan _nya_ barang sehari demi semua proyek bermilyar dolar yang mengharuskan dia pergi meninggalkan _dia_ tanpa pengawasan mungkin dia takkan kehilangan _dia_ untuk kedua kali.

Setelah apa yang dia perbuat padanya dulu, mungkinkah Tuhan telah mengambil _nya_ untuk semua kasalahanya dulu pada sahabatnya?

 _Tuhan kumohon jangan ambil dia dari ku_

Tok…tok…

"hm masuk" seorang wanita cantik berpenampilan hitam hitam khas para bodyguard biasa digambarkan memasuki kantor sang tuan yang dimana dia sedari dulu mengabdikan diri

"tuan, saya – "

"saya telah menemukan nona luhan –" Chanyeol tersenyum, dia bukan lah lelaki lemah yang mudah putus asa.

Dia akan dengan senang hati memeperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya dia miliki. termasuk merebut apa yang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

 _Akupun pantas untuk bahagia_ ujarnya dalam hati

Luhan bukan lah seorang wanita yang suka apalagi ketagihan dengan makanan siap saji yang banyak dijajakan dipinggir jalan ataupun restoran mewah yang harganya selangit. Dia tak terbiasa bukan karena sedari kecil dia tak pernah dibelikan makanan itu oleh keluarganya, hanya saja dia lebih suka mengolah bahan mentah yang dibeli menjadi makanan baru yang mampu menambah nafsu makannya.

Dari mulai sayuran hingga seafood dia mampu mengkombinasikannya dengan baik. Pernah sekali _dulu_ sewaktu sehun sakit dia membeli bubur yang dijual dibawah apartemen mereka. Tak secuil pun sehun mau memakannya alasanya Cuma gara gara bukan masakan luhan dan rasa masakanya yang berbeda. Menurutnya masakan luhan mempunyai ciri khas yang sangat unik hingga tanpa melihat luhan memasak ataupun luhan yang dengan teganya membohongi sehun dengan mengatakan dia tak memasak dan masakan itu dibeli nya pun mampu terbongkar oleh sehun.

Menurut luhan sehun adalah orang yang baik, dan romantic sadis. Bila bersamanya sehun sosok romantic yang kekanakan dengan semua tingkah konyol dan absurd namun menggodanya itu, tetapi bila mengingat berapa kali sehun menghabisi rekan bisnis ataupun orang yang dengan berani mendekati luhan, mebuatnya bergidik ngeri. Apalagi sewaktu kai mengatakan bahwa dia yang menjadi saksi hidup bagaimana berandalanya sehun sewaktu SMA.

Luhan tak dapat membayangkan itu, bagaimana sehun yang mengenakan tindik dilidah dan telinga juga jangan lupa tato dipunggung sehun yang berbentuk naga itu. pernah sehun bercerita dengan luhan bahwa tatonya itu dulu dilukis oleh teman satu kelasnya yang setelah lulus pndah ke inggris gara gara di terror sehun terus menerus. yah memang teman mana yang akan tahan bila setiap hari dirongrong dengan tindakan sehun yang bisa membuat guru paling baik pun berubah menjadi singa bila mengingat tingkah laku sehun.

Mungkin bila sekolah itu bukan dibawah yayasan OH Grup mungkin sehun sudah dikeluarkan dari tahun pertama dia berada disekolah itu. tingkahnya itu benar benar mengenaskan saat itu. beruntunglah luhan yang tak pernah bertemu dengan sehun sewaktu SMA walau di kota yang sama.

"lulu, sayang kamu lagi ngapain?"

Seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat masih muda menyender di depan pintu masuk dapur. Mengendus aroma lezat yang sangat terasa dari dapur membuatnya melangkahkan kaki kedapur yang selalu identik dengan sosok luhan.

Bila kau tak menemukan luhan dimana mana cobalah kau lihat sekitaran situ ada kah tempat yang dapat menyalakan api dengan berbagai macam jenis bahan makanan yang siap diolah pasti kau akan temukan luhan

"mama, kau mengagetkanku " luhan menghentikan kocokannya pada mangkuk yang sedang dia apit diantara tangan dan tubuhnya

"lulu, kau sedang memasak?" "masak apa hum?"katanya sambil berjalan kearah anaknya yang kembali meneruskan pekerjaanya tadi. Tak heran bila melihat luhan tak menyauti omonganya bila sedang bekerja di dapur. Luhan itu type wanita workaholic bila berurusan dengan dapur

"lulu, chan sudah tidur kah?" tanyanya. Luhan sekali lagi tak menjawab dia hanya menganggukan kepala sambil sesekali menambahkan bumbu yang terasa kurang kedalam telur yang sedari tadi dia kocok sebelum memasukan telur kedalam wajan panas dengan sedikit minyak.

Kembali dia mengangguk sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil tanpa menyauti omongan mamanya itu.

"hum, mama boleh Tanya sebentar dengan kamu sayang"

Luhan membalikkan badan, mencoba focus dengan omongan yang akan mamanya katakana tanpa sesekali melihat kearah wajan dan panci dibelakangnya.

"hum "

"sayang," hani –mama luhan- memeluk putrinya itu dengan sayang, memeluk bahu kecil itu dengan penuh sayang. Tak terasa putrinya sekarang sudah dewasa, padahal dulu dia masih sekecil Lung lie saat terakhir dia lihat di dapur kesayangannya ini.

"bukan mama tak suka bila lulu disini, tapi lulu tau kan baba tak seperti dulu lagi. Dia sekarang sakit sayang, lulu gak mau kan kalo baba tambah sakit melihat lulu putri kesayanganya menderita seperti ini." air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan perlahan jatuh, setetes yang bagaikan awalan karena selanjutnya tetes tetes air mata kembali membasahi pipi putihnnya.

Dia menangis terisak dipelukan luhan, "lulu, mama dan baba sayang sama lulu. Kami sedih bila lulu menderita sendirian."

"walaupun kami tak sekaya dia tapi kami bisa lu, lulu bisa percaya sama mama dan baba kalo lulu lagi sedih dan mau membagi derita dengan kami kami mau sayang" dia memeluk erat putri tersayangnya, hani tak tega.

Dulu, beberapa bulan yang lalu di tengah malam perayaan tahun baru china dia kedatangan malaikatnya yang telah lama tak pernah dia jumpai karena pergi merantau ke tanah seberang mengikuti paman dari hani selepas lulus SMP. Katanya disana dia akan menyekolahkan luhan, walau tak rela hanipun melepaskan luhan.

Walaupun pamannya berjanji akan sering membawa luhan kembali setiap tahunnya, tetap saja dia tak rela. Dia yang telah mengandung luhan dengan susah payah kala itu harus dipisahkan dengan putinya sejak masih sekecil itu. hatinya hancur saat melihat keadaan luhan beberapa bulan lalu, dengan baju lusuh warna merah dan buntelan yang luhan dekap erat erat agar terhindar dari hawa dingin musim salju membutnya kembali menjatuhkan tangis meraung dihadapan semua orang.

Gadis kecilnya yang dulu sangat ringking kini telah menjadi seorang mama tanpa pernah diketahuinya, betapa sangat inginnya di pergi ke orang yang telah membuat luhanya seperti itu.

Kemana perginya orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab akan semua kejehatanya. Hani bahkan bersumpah siapapun lelaki yang telah membuat luhan hancur harus mendapatkan kehancuran yang lebih dan lebih dari apa yang dia lakukan pada luhanya.

"mama , lulu rindu dengan pelukan mama." Kata luhan dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak hani, tubuh inilah yang senantiasa dia rindukan, tubuh berbau aroma cengkeh dan kayu manis yang didapatknanya dari obat obatan yang mama dan babanya jual.

Mama dan babanya memamng berjualan didepan rumah,sebagai ladang rejeki mereka. Setelah dulu dia membuat gempar rumah dilingkungan ini heboh karena teriakan babanya yang melengking menyebut namanya membuat orang terkaget, rata rata semua disini tak lagi mengenal luhan.

 _Siapa itu luhan_

Bahkan ada yang tak lagi mengingat siapa itu luhan, yang mereka ingat keluargan Xi hanya mempunyai empat orang anak. Dua lelaki yang kini telah bekerja di perusahaan besar di Beijing dan satu sebagai dokter dirumah sakit daerah huangzi. Sedang kedua anak perempuan mereka yang masih ada, satu menghabiskan waktunya sebagai pengusaha roti mengikuti suaminya, dan satu masih mengenakan seragam SMP. Mereka semua telah tumbuh bahkan luhan tak mengenali adik kecilnya yang dulu masih digendongan mamanya kini telah besar dan menjadi gadis cantik.

 _Bahkan sehun yang telah mengklam luhan menjadi miliknya pun tak pernah mengetahui luhan berasal dari keluarga Xi._

Kakaknya hanzi yang dulu sempat membenci babanya karena mengijinkan luhan dibawa oleh paman ibunya dan diangkat menjadi anaknya itu kini telah menjadi seorang dokter gigi seperti cita citanya dulu.

Kakak lelakinya yang paling penyayang itu kini telah menginjak usia matang untuk menikah, padahal dulu dia yang paling kecil badannya diantara semua kakak kakaknya.

Terus adalagi kakaknya yang kini telah pergi jauh kenegeri jerman mengikuti suaminya yang berdagang dinegara itupun masih cantik seperti terakhir kali luhan ingat. Dia Lumin gadis cengen yang menangis tersedu sedu digendongan babanya saat melihat luhan dibawa pergi pamanya.

Dan yang terakhir kakak yang dulu menjadi pangeran kuda putihnya Hanwu namanya, kini dia telah mematahkan hati luhan. Kini Dia telah menikah disana dengan seorang penulis novel fantasi yang sangat cantik bak seorang model, mereka telah memiliki seorang putri cantik mirip ibunya hyura namanya, gadis cantik copyan Meerin-istri hanwu- berumur 6 tahun.

 **Hahhh luhan merindukan mereka.**

"luhan bukan gadis baik ma, lulu juga bukan anak yang baik buat baba dan mama apalagi kakak yang baik buat lunglie ma, lulu buk—" luhan terisak, dia tak kuat menahan air matanya

Terlalu lama dia memendam semua ini sendiri, hingga diapun tak lagi kuat.

Kini biarlah dia menyerahkan semua padaNya.

 _Tuhan bila kau memang mencintaiku, kumohon beri aku ruang untuk bernafas dari mereka tuhan_

 _Rusa kecilku yang manis,_

 _Maukah kau bercinta denganku?_

 _Dihampara padang rumput yang menghijau_

 _Berembun menyejukan dipagi hari_

 _Dengan kicauan burung sebagai melodi_

 _Menghantarkan hasrat melambung tinggi_

 _Kau yang ku puja tanpa sadar_

 _Ku damba dalam nyata_

 _Dan terlampau indah dalam angan_

 _Rusaku, my dear_

 _Terimalah maafku_

 _Untuk semua dan .._

 _Dan untuk segala dan.._

Oh sehun dan egoisme na memang tak dapat dihindarkan, dengan angkuh dia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke dalam ruang kedap suara beraroma parfum cherry menyengat yang setiap hari menjadi tempatnya kembali

Dia melepaskan dasi yang sedari pagi bagai mencekiknya, membuang sembarangan tanpa memperdulikan kemana larinya dasi naas tersebut.

Dia melangkahkan kaki ke pantry, mengambil gelas panjang dan menuangkan wine dengan aroma menyengat yang kini telah akrab dengan dirinya

Aroma menyesakkan tenggorokan dan kandungan alcohol yang besar membuatnya menyukai minuman taka man itu. agar menghilangkan jejak kehadiranmu di kepalaku

Hari ini, dia telah dipusingkan dengan kehadiran ibunya yang seakan tanpa lelah merecoki hidupnya. Belum cukupkan wanita itu menyiksanya sedemikian rupa?

Setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada sehun mengapa dia tega merecoki sehun denga semua wanita kenalan yang dia pilihkan? Kenapa?

Padahal sehun tak pernah mau untuk bertemu dengan semua wanita penjilat yang hanya menginginkan harta dan tahtanya saja.

 _Mereka tak seperti kau baby_ , racaunya

Tanpa pernah melupakanya , oh sehun sangat mengingat hari ini. hari dimana luhan dia antarkan kehadapan lelaki brengsek yang beberapa hari setelahya dia ketahui telah merancang semua ke kasalahan yang sehun lakukan.

 _Brengsek!_

Prak….

Gelas yang sebelumnya sehun pegang pun di jatuhkan kebawah karena mengingat bagaimana kebodohannya dulu. Bila saja semua tak ter –

Ting…

Satu notifikasi di hanphone yang tadi dilemarkan sehun kesofa di depan tv _setelah sebelumnya melemparkan dasi entah kemana_

Ternyata email, dari salah satu detective yang sehun perintahkan mencari keberadaan wanitanya setelah di bawa pergi lelaki bajingan itu

 _From : Minho Kim_

 _Subjek : ketemu_

" _Tuan kami telah menemukan nona Oh, dia berada di china tempa kelahirannya"_

Sehun menyeringai senang. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia akan mendapatkan wanitanya kembali.

" _Dia tak bersama tuan park, tapi- "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _SAYANG untuk sebentar biarkan aku bernafas_

 _Dari segala rasa cinta mu yang membelengguku_

 _Bila nanti waktu ku bersama lagi denganmu datang_

 _Tanpa ragu aku akan menyerahkan semuanya_

 _Namun bila itu semua mustahil_

 _Kumohon maafkan aku_

 _Aku pergi_

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

A/N

Wkwkwk sorry yah, maaf lama updatenya. Lagi penuh nih jadwal bergejibung pulang langsung tepar tak karuan banget rasanya.

Sorry juga nih kalo cerita ini semakin gaje dan alur lambat banget yah, harap dimaklumi masih baru hehe.

Untuk bubble : hai aku gemes baca reviewmu masa yah, abisnya tuh tanda ! gak aku pahami maksudnya apa. Wkwkwk jangan kasih kode kode kalo gak mau kasih rumus buat pahami nya yah

Oh ya yang log in, cek pm yah. Thanks juga untuk semua reviewnya, jangan nyerah ngereview cerita absurd ini yah….

Thank you

Salam

E


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 _._

 _._

 _YOU !_

 _STAY OR BACK_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _From : Minho Kim_

 _Subjek : ketemu_

" _Tuan kami telah menemukan nona Oh, dia berada di china tempa kelahirannya"_

Sehun menyeringai senang. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia akan mendapatkan wanitanya kembali.

" _Dia tak bersama tuan park, tapi- "_

Sehun tak dapat mendengar mendengar apa apa lagi, perasaan membuncah bahagia itu telah meredam semua inderanya yang berfungsi.

Dia bergegas berlari ke kamar mandi, fikirannya hanya satu tujuan, mandi dan menjemput cintanya. Setelah sekian lama dia tak pernah merasa sehidup ini, kini kesempatan untuknya merebut kekasih hatinya telah datang berkat kelalaian si bodoh itu

 _Tunggu sebentar sayang, aku akan datang_

Dia bergegas tak perduli dengan kenyataan yang mungkin saja sedang berlari menghampirinya….

.

.

","

.

.

Malam ini seperti biasa berhiaskan bintang dengan formasi yang indah, angin yang bertiup lirih namun membawa hawa dingin. Gerombolan gerombolan anak yang berlari saling memperebutkan mainan dengan para orang tua yang dengan asiknya mengobrol tak tentu arah

Banyak penjual yang masih mengelar dagangannya walau waktu telah menenunjukan waktu tengah malam, bahkan anaknya pun telah terlelap sedari tadi namun keramaian di diseberang masih saja ramai tak pernah sepi. Sejak di gelar pasar raya tahunan di sekitaran daerah padat penduduk ini memang tak pernah sepi pengunjung, baik yang dari lokal maupun dari luar daerah.

Banyak yang telah menantinya, selain harganya yang cenderung murah pasar raya ini juga menyajikan banyak kebutuhan mulai dari perabotan , kuliner, sampai barang antik pun tak luput meramaikan aneka dagangan di tempat ini.

Saat ini luhan berdiri di balkon kamar melihat situasi yang tengah terjadi, setelah insiden tadi pagi yang menewaskan seorang pengendara motor dan petugas keamanan menjadi topik hangat kini luhan tak berani keluar malam di daerah sini lagi.

Lahir di haidian bukan berarti luhan di kenal oleh masyarakat haidian lagi, dia bahkan sudah mulai diluapakan sejak kepindahanya ke korea bersama paman ibunya. Apalagi ini diluar daerah dia dilahirkan, walaupn masih satu wilayah ini tempat asing untuknya

"lulu sedang apa?" luhan menengok, dia tersenyum begitu melihat seorang yang dia sayangi mendekatinya. Xi Han Zi, kakak tertua luhan itu memeluknya erat , dulu hal seperti ini teramat indah untuk di lupakan, kemesraan antara kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi tanpa sungkan saling membelai dengan lembut, menjaga lewat kasih sayang yang teramat kentara.

"engga ge, " luhan merasakannya, pelukan ini. hangat, masih sehangat dulu. Kakak yang beberapa hari ini menjadi sandaranya untuk mengeluhkan tangis sendunya, mendekap erat membawa luhan dalam ruang damai yang telah lama dia bawa pergi.

Hanzi mengecup ringan puncak kepala luhan, membuang dinginya malam yang sedari tadi menemani adik kecilnya, membisikkan janji perlindungan yang tercurah dari kasih sayang terdalam.

Harus hanzi akui, menjadi seorang dokter tak lantas membuatnya mengerti kenapa wanita bisa menangis dalam segala hal. Luhan contohnya, di saat sedih dia menangis, senang pun menangis seakan tangisan dapat meluapkan semua rasa hatinya.

"masuk lu, baba sama mama sudah menunggu lulu"

"sebentar ge, lulu masih ingin disini" katanya

Sorak sorai tedengar sampai ke gedang telinga luhan, dia menyernyit begitu melihat sesuatu yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Segerombolan anak laki-laki – sepertinya—sedang memadati pedagang ikan yang sedari tadi terlihat penuh oleh warga baik muda maupun tua semua memandang antusias pada etalase kaca dimana terlihat banyak ikan warna warni yang sangat indah. dengan berhias lampu kerlap kerlip merah kuning hijau biru yang mengasikan.

Mata mata yang memandang tak henti dengan decakan kagum diperlihatkan anak anak itu, walau sesekali terdengar teriakan penuh kekesalan dari pedagang yang kesusahan mengatur mereka, namun lihatlah siapa yang tega untuk mengusir mereka itu? dengan mata penuh binar indah dan pandangan polos tanpa beban membuat siapa pun tak tega untuk membentak mereka lebih kejam. Biarlah toh mereka tak membuat gaduh berlebihan ini.

"kau ingin ke sana?" luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak – anak di depan etalase itu kearah hanzi.

Luhan menyernyit " apa?"

"kau ingin kesana lu? Bersama gege ayo kita nikmati malam ini. lagian gege rindu dengan ramen ujung gang ini"

"ge ini sudah malam, lagian nanti lul—" belum sempat luhan menyelesaikan omongannya itu dia telah terlebih dahulu di seret hanzi menuju rumah bagian belakang

"ba hanzi minjam luhan ba" hanzi berteriak kearah seorang lelaki gemuk yang usianya telah lebih dari separuh abad yang masih terlihat tampan yang mengingatkan akan masa indahnya dulu berlangsung.

"hati hati"

"jangan pulang larut" teriakan itu bersahutan dengan desah angin malam yang kencang khas bulan february ini dingin yang membuat tubuh menggigil. Merapatkan genggaman tangan yang sempat mengendur dari telapak tangan besarnya.

"ayo lu, gege ajak kamu mengenang masa gege patah hati" mereka berlari menyusuru jalan setapak yang penuh sesak dengan para penjual dan pembeli yang tak tahu jam.

Beberapa menit terlewati , rasanya kaki kurus itu ingin patah karena di pakai untuk berpacu dengan waktu singkat untuk sampai tempat ini.

Masih dengan balutan jaket berwarna maroon dengan tulisan Barca di belakang punggung tegapnya, lelaki yang sedari tadi dipanggil nya gege ini menyeretnya menuju tempat kosong di dekat jendela terbuka yang berhias origami warna merah muda, ciri khas yang sedari dulu sudah melekat dengan tempat ini membuatnya mudaah dikenali orang.

WEIDA DE CAN nama itu masih terukir indah dengan sentuhan emas yang melingkar di setiap abjad penulisannya.

Seperti namanya restoran ini memang menyajikan makanan dengan ukuran yang bervariasi besarnya. Ada sedang, besar ataupun ekstra belum lagi menu terbaru yang super besar, menambah semakin banyak pengunjung yang betah kembali lagi.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, _masih sama seperti dulu_

Disana sudut dekat dengan pantry duduk sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpanggut mesra dengan si lelaki mengelus surai madu gadisnya, tak menghiraukan keramaian manusia di sekitarnya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan rusa kecil?" elusan diatas kepalanya membuatnya mendongak, menatap mata coklat bening yang berkilau itu

"tidak ge, hanya saja itu—" luhan menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang di lihatnya "aku pernah seperti mereka" lanjutnya dengan suara mirip cicitan

"benarkah?"

"umm"

"dengan beberapa lelaki yang menggiurkan" lanjutnya

Kerlingan mata yang memudar, menambah gelap gelisah dalam kalbu yang terbuai akan masa lalu. Binar yang sempat terlihat di sepasang mata coklat bening seperti miliknya itu kini tak lagi bercahaya. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia melihat sepasang mata itu berhias cahaya indah, rindu.

Ya hanzi tahu tatapan itu adalah tatapan rindu, dia juga pernah bersahabat dengan tatapan itu. tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali saat dia yang diinginkanya pergi entah kemana. Dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruang yang penuh dengan aroma cinta

"benarkah? Apakah salah satu diantara mereka adalah ayah dari chan? " dia tak tega sebenarnya, sungguh dia tak tega. Melihat lagi lagi mata itu meredup, cahaya indah menyilaukan itu telah terganti dengan lelehan liquid sucinya

"ayo lu, saatnya gege tau siapa itu chan dan kenapa kamu membakar rumah mama dan baba?"

.

.

","

.

.

Panas terik mentari tak ada habisnya, sekalipun telah tersiram jutaan butir air yang turun dari langit di beberapa menit yang lalu, panas. Panasnya melebihi panas gelora hasrat yang membelengguh jiwa manusia hina di tengah gelapnya malam. Berjuta juta kubik panas tak sebanding dengan panasnya mentari tak hingga itulah julukannya.

Ranting ranting yang mengeropos dimakan para ngengat dengan berpuluh sarang semut yang menghiasi, kini jatuh ke tanah tak berharga. Mengais belas kasih manusia untuk membakarnya menjadi debu dengan harapan kan terbang melintasi dunia yang panas ini hingga dia bisa mendapatkan damai dari kehidupan yang memuakan

Namun panas terik mentari itu tak menyurutkan hasrat dari seseorang yang senantiasa menggulingkan para manusia tak bersalah yang menjadi lawan bertandingnya, tubuh lebam berhias warna biru dengans edikit noda darah di sudut bibir yang robek.

 _Anyir_

Rasanya begitu anyir tak seperti biasa, rasa anyir yang aneh. Bukan seperti rasa darahnya, darah wanita yang indah dengan kemolekan tubuh menggugah selera. Rasa ini sangat amat lain, darahnya beraroma darah namun menguarkan aroma chery yang menenangkan dikala tak sengaja dia menggigit bibir atau bagian tubuhnya terlalu keras.

"bangun bedabah…" teriakan akan amarah yang terpendam

"bangun dan lawanlah aku,"

"aku yang telah kalian cundangi dengan berbagai informasi tak penting kalian"

"kalian fikir kalian berharga HAH! " teriakan demi teriakan menggema di ruang serbaguna itu.

BUG BUG BUG

Tanpa belas kasihan lelaki itu-chanyeol- menendang terus menendang dengan keras lelaki itu, tanpa sekalipun bergeming bahwa lawannya tak lagi dapat bergerak.

"kalian—" tunjuknya pada sekumpulan pria dan wanita berjas hitam yang berjejer rapi di bawah nya

"dan kalian—" kali ini dia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sekumpulan pria berjas putih dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancung mereka "TAK ADA YANG BERGUNA! "

"HANYA MENEMUKAN SEORANG WANITA LEMAH DENGAN SEORANG BAYI YANG BAHKAN BELUM GENAP 5 BULAN PUN KALIAN TAK BISA"

"BRENGSEK"

PYARRR

Pecahan kaca kesekalian kalinya terlempar, kali ini Chanyeol sepertinya sengaja untuk mengenai seorang wanita yang turut berbaris di deretan pria berjas putih.

"KAU WANITA BRENGSEK! KAU KU TUGASKAN UNTUK MENJAGANYA BUKAN MEMBIARKANYA LARI, BITCH!" teriakan, racauan, pukulan dan lemparan entah untuk keberapa kali yang dilayangkan chanyeol pada perempuan dan semua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Hari ini merupakan hari ke 2 setelah kegagalan mereka menemukan malaikat dari tuannya itu, informasi yang didapat ternyata tak terbukti karena disana tak pernah ada yang bernama Luhan.

"WANITA MEMANG ANJING! SEENAKNYA SAJA BERLAKU!" racauan itu menyesakkan. Tubuh yang kekar dengan lebam keunguan menghiasi paras tampan menggoda itu, kini luruh dengn tetesan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh

"KAU! BYUN BAEKHYUN WANITA BRENGSEK! KEMARI DAN ENYAH KAU DARI HIDUPKU!" wanita yang dipanggil namanya pun merangsek kedepan, tubuh mungil wajah cantik penuh lebam itu tak sembuat nyalinya menciut, dia bergerak merangsek perlahan dengan mantap mendekati tubuh yang tak lagi dapat mendapatkan keseimbangannya.

BUG BUG BUG

 _Hantaman_

 _Pukulan_

 _Tendangan_

CTARR

Bunyi pecut dari ikat pinggang hitam itu memambah daftar luka yang bersarang di tubuh penuh luka itu

Bila dapat memilih semua orag yang di dalam ruangan ini pasti akan memilih keluar ataupun pergi saja dari tempat ini , meninggalkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang teramat menjanjikan ini. namun coba saja bila kau berani melangkah keluar satu saja dia pasti tak akan hidup lebih dari 5 jam setelah itu

Mengerikan? Memang itulah pekerjaan mereka dengan tuan besarnya itu

Bekerja dengan monster hidup yang menggantungkan dirinya kepada seorang wanita yang bahkan menatap wajah dewanya pun tak sudi, membuatnya dengan mudah melampiaskan pada orang orangnya.

Bukan _seks_ …

Karena tuan besarnya ini tak lagi berhasrat dengan seks bila bukan wanita itu yang melayani, melayani hinga terkapar lelah hampir mati dengan tubuh penuh peluh kenikmatan dunia.

 _Gila_ yah memang monster ini telah gila gara- gara satu wanita. Mereka yang berdiri di ruangann ini tak lagi mampu menyalahkan wanita malang itu, nasibnya tak lebih beruntung dari mereka semua. Bisa dikata nasib mereka lebih beruntung dari nona malangnya itu.

Mereka tak dapat melawan, tak bisa. Apalagi denga kondisi tuan mereka yang untuk membedakaan merah atau putih pun tak mampu, membuat mereka tak lagi memiliki niat membangkang tuan mereka atau kepala dari keluarga merekalah yang jadi taruhannya.

Dengan tangan menggigil mengalir darah baekhyun mendongak, melihat wajah ruapawan yang dulu sempat menghiasi hari indah mereka. Dulu senyum itu adalah miliknya, lesung pipit menggemaskan itu dulu dia lah yang selalu memuji keindahanya, namun itu semua telah berlalu. Mata yang dulu memandan dengan penuh cinta itu kini telah berganti dengan pancaran kebengisan akan seorang wanita.

Wanita yang hadir di hidup penuh kasih mereka, bukan bukan baekhyun menyalahkan luhan karena sesungguhnya wanita itu dialah yang mengenalkan pada chanyeol. Wanita mungil berperangai bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan itu yang telah berhasil mengusik jiwa liar dan dalam chanyeol.

Keindahan yang memabukan membawa desir benci akannya dari baekhyun. Namun sekali lagi baekhyun tak dapat menyalahkannya, dialah yang patut disalahkan . tanpanya luhan tidak akan menderita seperti ini. tanpanya luhan tidak akan bersama chanyeol dan tanpanya luhan pasti akan bahagia dengan cintanya. Oh Sehun.

CTARR

Entah lecutan keberapa kali yang terdengar itu, karena baekhyun tak lagi dapat menghitung itu kesadaranya hilang bagai ditelan bumi setelah dia—

"TEMUKAN WANITA ITU DAN ANAKNYA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH DIA DAN KAU!" – mendengar kalimat perintah itu.

Iblis manakah yang tega bersarang di dalam diri malaikatnya itu.

.

.

","

.

.

Beijing International Airport

Kerumunan manusia masih setia membanjiri arena kedatangan luar negeri yang siang itu terasa sangat menyesakkan. Mungkin ada aktris atau selebritis luar negeri yang berkunjung saat ini bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang mendorong troli barangnya itu.

Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, namun tak dia temukan seorang yang memanggilnya untuk kembali ke Negara ini. tapi tunggu dulu, lihat disebelah sana ada seseorang yang dia kenali.

Dan apa? Dia membawa spanduk konyol itu lagi?

Bloody hell manusia itu tak berubah tetap saja menjengkelkan, bahkan di detik ke 98 dia berada di tempat itupun lelaki itu membuatnya naik pitam. Lihat saja spanduk norak itu, dengan warna orange menyala berhias warna biru laut dan tulisan besar berukir namanya.

WELCOME BACK HOME CHRISTOPHER JUNG!

 _SHIT! Kurasa aku harus mencari tiket untuk kembali ke swiss_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai… pendek yah.. haha mata belum bisa dikondisikan nih…

Adakah yang kangen sama fict ini?hahaha ku harap ada wkwkwk (author ngarep)

Aku update malem malem gini loh gak pada kasian untuk mereview kah? hahaha

Oke

Big thanks for pinkeury,Arifahohse, oktafernanda666, JunaOh, byzzyby, Seravin509, Apink464, OhXiSeLu, FeFebz, manggocillo, sherly Oh, hellenfaringga, bubble, guest, guest, misslah, Oh Hee Ra, KimaSL, rly, Lady Kim JM, guest, Kak nadya ( HunJustForHan), xiHan.a-oh, kningtwalker314, Oh Jemma.

And special big thanks for my silent reader you make me crying. Yang baca banyak yang review hanya orang yang terbaik buatku. Love you all.

And the last, ada yang mau minta special pov? Siapa maunya? Yang terbanyak bisa di pertimbangkan tp kalo gak ada yasudah lupakan saja..

And baby, review kalian menentukan kecepatan saya untuk update.

Thank you guys, you rock me!

g'night


	5. Chapter 5

**Pengumuman…..**

Dengan banyak sekali pertimbangan yang teramat berat seberat gajah duduk, telah aku putuskan bahwa **CERITA ONLY YOU TIDAK AKAN SAYA LANJUTKAN DI FFN…**

Kenapa? Banyak sebab yang membuat aku nekat mengambil keputusan berat ini :

1\. Karena akun ffn ini sudah…

2\. Disini sepi review, bukannya aku mau ngemis review atau gimana. Aku sedang belajar membuat cerita yang baik tapi tanggapan kalian sangat minim dari ekspetasi ku. So dilapak sebelah lebih murah vote dari disini, so ini keputusan ku. Mohon dimengerti

3\. Internetnya mulai … ditempat ku untuk mengakses ffn, so aku cari alternative lain

Oke kuharap kalian memaklumi ke putusan ku. Tapi tenang aja kalo ada yang nanya ini bakal lanjut enggak. Pasti aku lanjutin kok jadi jangan sungkan mampir yah di wattpad. **Manisan_tomat**

Dan tenang aja empat chapter ini tak akan aku hapus.

Sekian…..

Regard,

R


End file.
